


Ennis Versus Scott

by kestra_troi



Series: The Club [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Ennis, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Breeding Kink, Cheesy dirty talk, Doggy Style, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Flip-Flopping, Mentions of Nipple Play, Mentions of Oral Knotting, Non-Canon Relationship, Off-screen Relationship(s), Penis Size, Penises, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rules, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Slight Sexist Language, Teen Scott, Top Ennis, Werewolf Sex, possibly underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an exclusive club for male werewolves, kind of like Fight Club except instead of beating your opponent to death you fuck them if you win. </p>
<p>Ennis, an Alpha in The Club and Scott a newly inducted Omega in The Club have sex. The Club has a lot of rules about where and when sex can happen in amongst Club members; Ennis and Scott bend some of those rules. They meet in the ring. Scott loses, but he’s not terribly shaken up about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ennis Versus Scott

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from watching a totally different show. A character was wearing a school-wrestling shirt with two overly muscled dudes wrestling on it and then this happened. Don’t ask me how or why.
> 
> Scott’s age is never mentioned, but he is a teen. In my head he is eighteen or nineteen and thus legal, but you can read him as younger if you like.

Having lost the bout Scott, in the spirit of and in compliance with the rules of The Club, started pulling his red singlet from his shoulders. Ennis had taken his much deserved victory lap accepting the fictional love of the nonexistent spectators, holding his arms up in triumph. They had fought this bout for fun on their own with no one officiating or even watching and now came the really fun part the real reason they had done this whole thing in the first place. Ennis turned towards his defeated opponent blatantly cupping his junk as he did while he watched the younger man undress.

“That was a good match, kid.” Ennis complimented graciously, still fondling himself through his gold singlet. “Your game’s really improving.”

“Thanks, dude.” Scott acknowledged as his crimson singlet slipped to the floor of the ring with a hushed whoosh. He stood in front of the older man in nothing but his jock. “D’you want me naked or…?”

“You can keep your jock on.” Ennis said answering Scott’s unfinished question. “ _I_ just want that _ass_ . You’ve gotta perfect bubble butt, kid.”

Twisting his body around Scott reached down and caressed his own ass appreciatively. “Thanks, man.”

“I’ve been wanting to fuck it for awhile.” Ennis unabashedly admitted his hard cock straining the material of his ostentatious singlet. “You ready to get fucked?”

“Hell yeah, dude.” Scott eagerly replied. He quickly spun around and dropped to his hands and knees, presenting his ass to the victor. He watched as Ennis got out of his flamboyant gold singlet, wiggling his rump after catching Ennis unabashedly staring at his backside. Feeling powerful even though he’d lost, Scott playfully smacked his ass and taunted, “Come on, En. Fuck my ass.”

Ripping the jock off his big, throbbing cock Ennis stepped towards his bawdy, vanquished opponent, his hard cock in hand. Scott was a gorgeous specimen of young manhood and Ennis had in fact been waiting for his chance to fuck the kid in the ring. As he knelt down behind his awaiting partner Ennis muttered, “I will, Scott. I _fucking_ will.” 

Handling the head of his long, even cock Ennis breached Scott’s ass with a minimum of fuss. The kid had been lubricating since Ennis had pinned him and now his ass was primed and ready to be taken. Ennis pushed a few more inches into Scott’s tight, wet hole and both men wantonly rumbled in their chests. 

Scott had been ogling Ennis for awhile too waiting for the chance to get up close and personal with the older man’s cock. It was long, but he had known that from watching Ennis fuck Derek three or four weeks ago, but he noticed that it was not as long as Boyd’s ten inches; it had a nice girth, though it was not as thick as Scott’s own; and as Ennis pushed more of his cock inside Scott could feel that it was as straight as could be unlike Derek’s which curved towards the right. All in all it was a good cock, one to be proud of for sure. Scott was as much honored to take it up the ass, as he was excited to. 

“Fuuuuuuuck…” Ennis moaned as Scott’s ass swallowed more and more of his dick. Scott wasn’t even straining, he was so wet, and aroused, and ready for fucking his ass was taking every centimeter of Ennis’ nine-inch dick. 

“Fuuu- _uuuuuck_ , En…” Scott groaned as Ennis bottomed out. He clenched his ass around Ennis’ erection and both men pleasantly growled in their throats. Ennis gave an experimental roll of his hips to get acquainted with the presented, welcoming hole and Scott cooed in approval. 

Placing his hands on Scott’s hips Ennis thrusted once for glory and then again for sheer satisfaction. Scott hummed in his throat, happily full of his opponent’s cock. Breathing deeply Scott demanded, “Fuck me, En! Fuck my tight ass with your _big_ cock!”

“Yeah, boy,” Ennis muttered as he withdrew some of his cock before shoving it in again. “I’ll fuck your tight ass…fuck it good…” He promised as he laid his large hands on Scott’s shoulders for leverage. “Gonna fucking _cum_ in your ass.” 

“Use my ass, En!” Scott commanded. “Bust your nut in my hot hole!” 

They fucked loudly and wildly while remaining in doggy style. There were rules about that in the ring. Ennis had opted for doggy and didn’t regret it. He got a great view of his cock sliding in and out of Scott’s greedy, sloppy hole _and_ he got to control the rhythm and the pace of their fuck. Both of which were great reasons.

Their noises filled the empty warehouse space where the ring had been set up. They were both sweaty rutting messes when Ennis’ knot began to swell threatening to tie the two together with every thrust. Ennis’ clawed hands were back on Scott’s hips as he slammed home with every pounding thrust just waiting for his knot to take.

“Knot my manpussy, En!” Scott yelled over Ennis’ bellowing. “Shoot your hot load up my ass! Breed me, En! BREED ME!”

Ennis roared as his knot swelled beyond the point of no return and he started shooting his cum deep inside Scott. His triumphant howl was earsplitting. The windows of the warehouse rattled with the force of it as his face shifted to wolf. It had been a long time since a bout-fuck had gotten Ennis hot enough to knot, but that was the power of Scott’s ass and the sum total of countless hours Ennis had spent masturbating to this very fantasy. Now that it was happening his body kicked into overdrive, relishing the chance to fulfill its long-held wish of fucking Scott McCall’s beautiful ass.

Scott shuddered pleasantly listening to Ennis lose his mind over ass, _his_ ass, specifically. He whimpered contentedly as Ennis filled him full of cum, the older man’s knot keeping the hot liquid locked inside. Spinning his head around Scott looked on as Ennis made the ridiculously clichéd he-man, bicep-flexing, absolute-victory pose. He smiled proud and thankful to be bred by this muscled Alpha stud. 

Forcing his features back to human Ennis ran his hands down his sweaty chest and equally sweaty, perfect abs. Scott moaned admiringly wishing he could lick up the sweat from the man until he could taste nothing but skin. Ennis quirked his eyebrow and looked Scott straight in the eyes. “Like what you see, kiddo?”

“Fuck yeah!” Scott agreed palming his cock through his jock. “You’re fucking _ripped_ , En!”

“Thanks, kid.” Ennis stated genuinely. “You’re well on your way to getting just as fit.” 

“Thanks…” Scott distractedly sighed as he shoved his jock aside to get his hand on his hardening cock. Ennis’ knot was pressing just right at his prostate and he wanted to take advantage of that to get off. Sensing what Scott was doing Ennis draped his larger, beefier body over Scott and wrapped his arms around Scott’s chest. 

“Next time I win, I’m fucking those big, dick-sucking lips of yours.” Ennis promised hissing aggressively in his partner’s ear. Scott gasped, his hand gripping his dick harder. 

“Keep talking, En. Keep talking…” Scott muttered encouragingly. 

“I bet you’re real good at worshipping cock with those big things aren’t ya?” Ennis teased swiveling his hips to help the teen along. “Ooh, I can’t wait to knot your mouth and watch you swallow spurt after spurt of my hot nut.”

“DAMN, En!” Scott wheezed his hand a blur on his thick cock. “You’d fuckin’ drown me!”

“And you’d like it.” Ennis assured pumping his hips as best he could given his knot was still at full. Scott squawked as his prostate got caressed from the inside, the cum inside him sloshing arousingly with his hand’s jerky movements. “You’d sit there and you’d take it. Take it like a good _bitch_ .”

“FU-uuuuuck!” Scott cried brokenly. “I’m gonna cum, En! FUCK! I’m gonna cum!”

“Yeah, that’s it, boy!” Ennis prodded. “Cum on my knot. Cum on my big…fat…knot!”

“SHIT, En! SHIIIIIIIIT…!” Scott hollered as he began unloading onto the ring floor. The arm Scott was using to hold himself up began to quake. Realizing this, Ennis quickly brought them upright before Scott’s arm gave out changing the angle they were tied in inadvertently prolonging Scott’s orgasm by a good minute. Scott plunked his head against Ennis’ pec. He was too short to plunk it against the older man’s shoulder. They stayed like that a bit as Scott came down from his post-cum high.

“Fuuuuck…” Scott moaned as he wrenched the last few spurts of cum from his wrung out, pleasantly throbbing dick. “That was fucking _hot_ , En.” 

“Sure was, kid.” Ennis confirmed. “Your tight ass got my cock hard again. Mind if I fuck you some more?”

“Naw, go ahead, En.” Scott agreed. “I already told ya you could use it up.”

“Cool, kid. But this time let’s do missionary.” Ennis decided. “That way you can play with my nips to get me off quicker.”

“Got sensitive nips there, En?” Scott jokingly asked as Ennis helped him carefully flip onto his backside.

“Sure do.”

“Good to know.” Scott said calculatingly. “Next time, when _I_ win, I’m gonna play with your nips while _I_ fuck _you_ doggy-style.”

“In your dreams, kid.” Ennis mocked nevertheless liking the idea. Maybe he’d let the kid win one, anyhow just to see what it was like to get fucked by the younger man. He _did_ like having his nipples played with, so what did he have to lose? Just one match? He could do that. Next time…


End file.
